


I'll Run To You

by ArroBizarre



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Grumpy Jyn, Hoth, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, wampa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArroBizarre/pseuds/ArroBizarre
Summary: While out on a perimeter check with Han, Jyn runs into trouble and they must race against the clock to get her back to Echo Base in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fiction to actually make it past the chopping block and I would just like to thank my wonderful Beta (Majorelorn of tumbler) for helping me edit this story.

Jyn hates the cold, anyone who looks at her can tell that.

Normally, around echo base, even before she goes outside, she can be found with at least three layers of clothing on and a parka on top of that. It might cut down on her reﬂex time, but she is willing to trade that for warmth.

Once she's out of Echo Base, the cold gets worse as does her temper. That was why she was going to kill whoever sent her off on a perimeter check with Solo. Normally, when she was warm, they got on pretty well. Now that she was cold, however, she found him annoying as kriff.

"Don't worry Erso, the sooner we get these markers checked the sooner you can head back to base and your boyfriend."

"Han, I swear to the force I will kill you one of these days."

"Aww, Kid, you know you love me."

"Let’s test that theory, shall we," Jyn snuggled deeper into the hood of her parka as they verbally sparred. Maybe hitting him over the head would help her feel better. Unfortunately, it was too damn cold for her to do much at the moment. She would have to make due with hitting him once they got back to base.

It was fast approaching dusk and the pair had been out since midday checking markers. At this point, Jyn’s  brain was just about as numb as the rest of her, and so far only one bloody border marker had been down.

That was probably why she did not react as fast as she could have. The reaction from their Tauntauns should have been enough of a warning. Hell, they'd been drilled on safety protocols to follow when outside of the base. Granted, it came from downwind of them, they had no warning from the tauntauns until it was right on top of them.

That was right about the time that Jyn smelled it and right about the time Han yelled for her to run. She did not have time to think, much less to get her Tauntaun running before it tried to buck her off, at the very same moment she felt a large clawed appendage smack into her. Next thing she knew she was on the ground and the Tauntaun had bolted.

Reaching as quickly as her frozen fingers would let her, she pulled her blaster out of its holster and took aim at the beast that was starting the lumber away. It was probably not one of her brightest moves and all it achieved was the monster turning and coming back for her. She tried shooting at it again, only to notice a second set of blaster bolts out of the corner of her eye. It seemed like Han's reﬂexes and aim were better than hers at the moment. His actually hit the monster right in the face. It was not enough to kill it, but they did stop it in its tracks. A few more shots caused it to turn and ﬂee.

Taking a shuddering breath Jyn put the blaster down and tried to gain controls of her breathing. "So... I take it... that w-was a wampa?" she asked tuning to look at Han, who was approaching her rather quickly.

"Ya, it was... Now, Jyn I'm going to need to keep breathing, ok?"

"What are you talking about, I'm ﬁne just wonder is all."

"Jyn-"

Right when he said her name again she started to notice the draft along her leg. Looking down at her left leg, it took her a moment to realize what had was happening. There was her leg all right, but there was also a deep slash mark in her pants that was starting to blossom with a scarlet hue.

This was deﬁnitely worse than expected. She could not feel the pain, but she could deﬁnitely feel the cold and the dampness of the blood seeping through her layers of pants.

When she looked at Han she noticed that he stopped to look at her for only half a second before getting to work. Jyn had not noticed when it happened, but it appeared that his Tauntaun had fled in the ensuing chaos. Unfortunately, the animal had their med kit with it.

Once he peeled back the pants along the tear, it was pretty clear how deep the cut was.  It ran from about two and a half inches above her knee on the side of her leg and arching down to hit her about mid shin. It was also bleeding far more profusely than they had been led to believe, thanks to the multiple pairs of pants Jyn was wearing.

Jyn narrowed his eyes at him as she noticed Han unbuckling his belt with a sigh. "Don’t take this the wrong way, but I need you to get out of those pants."

"What the kriff do you mean by that? Put your belt back on and help me get up."

"If I do that you are going to bleed out, which is also what you will do if you don't shut up and drop your pants. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die today. If you die that's exactly what's going to happen to me when your crazy boyfriend ﬁnds out. So, can it and let me help you!"

With that, Jyn tried her best to yank down the top layer of pants. However, the cold and blood loss had left her hands too unsteady to do much. With an irate sigh and a mutter that sounded something like 'don't you dare tell Andor I did this,' Han peeled down two layers of pants, rather painfully. Then he fastened his Corellian leather belt around Jyn's thigh. He gave it a view painful yanks before buckling the belt. All the while Jyn bit into her already badly chapped lips in an attempt not to cry out.

"I know kid," Han said, trying to pull the pants back up.

"I should punch you."

"Save your anger for the wampa. By the way, this is going to hurt again, but you have to get up."

With one hand on hers and one hand on her elbow, Han offered support as Jyn pushed herself out of the snow. Looking down at the snow she saw there was quite a bit of blood left behind. Feeling her head spinning, she tried to swallow her nausea.

"Hey, none of that, we still have to get back to Echo Base."

"You know I probably can't make it that far on foot."

"The hell you can't," Han said.  

Supporting her weight on her bad side made her remember helping Cassian down the beach at Scarif. That thought saddened her, as much as she and Han got on she wished it was Cassian here with her. But as she moved, she realized that was a selﬁsh thought. He did not deserve to have to make the call when she would need to be left behind. The fact that she had to hop through the snow was quickly making her realize that her strength was not going to last much longer.

Feeling a rustling at her side, Jyn looked over and noticed Han pulling out a comm. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her next jump. When Han started talking into the comm, she started.

"Injury at marker eighteen, lost the Tauntauns. Heading in on foot. Requesting aid."

They trudged on in silence. She occasionally tested the weight on her injured leg, but after too many instances of almost falling, she gave up on testing that. The bleeding had slowed down but now she could feel the blood-soaked inner pant layer freezing to her. Gritting her teeth, Jyn did her best to just keep moving, not wanting to let Han know that she probably would not last much longer. All he would do was keep talking, and the last thing she wanted was for him to continue talking. 

Feeling her head getting lighter and lighter she eventually just gave up and collapsed in the snow.  She just needed to stop moving for a moment. She barely even noticed Han slapping her face, no doubt in an attempt to keep her awake.  As she faded out she thought she heard Han screaming into the comm again, but by then she was too out of it to understand what he was saying.

"Come on wake up damn you, if you die your psycho boyfriend and his attack bot will make me disappear," After a few more moments of trying to wake her he realized the futility of it. Giving up he pulled off their packs,  rummaging through them looking for heat blankets.

Pulling the blankets out and unfolding them he did his best to wrap both of the reﬂective blankets around Jyn. He then sat down and pulled her limp form into his lap, hoping to keep her warm. However, the sun was not on their side. Each moment they were out there the sun sank lower and their chances out making it plummeted.


End file.
